


The visitor

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Car Accidents, Challenge: Caffrey-Burke Day, Coma, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter and Neal are in a car accident, what follows next is not something any of them expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fifth Annual Caffrey-Burke Day 2016. It also fills the ‘Wild card’ for my H/C Bingo card.

“Peter, hey Peter?”

“Huh?” Peter lets out a grunt. What happened? “Neal?”

“Thank God, you´re OK?” Neal sounds relieved.

“I don´t know?” Peter says hesitantly.” I guess I hurt almost everywhere. Are you alright?”

“I guess, yeah, I am not in pain, so that is a good thing, right?” Neal flashes Peter his brightest smile.

“Where are we? What happened?”

“I don´t know, I was about to ask you the same thing.”

“What is the last thing you remember?” While Peter poses the question, he is searching his own memory. Peter can see that his question causes Neal distress.

“I can´t remember. What happened? Were we in an accident?”

Peter can see the anxiety built in Neal. Suddenly Neal goes quiet and drops to the floor.

“Neal!” Peter cries out. He shakes Neal, but he is completely unresponsive. Peter feels for a pulse, but can´t find any.

“HELP! I NEED SOME HELP.” He shouts. “Neal, don´t do this to me. Come on.” Tears well up in Peter´s eyes and he cradles Neal in his arms.

“Peter, I enjoy cuddling, but don´t you think this is inappropriate?” Neal is looking up at Peter.

“Oh my God, Neal. What happened? Don´t you dare scare me like that ever again.”

“What do you mean?” Neal looks confused.

“You stopped breathing and had no pulse.” Peter wipes at the tears in his eyes.

“I did?” Neal seems genuinely surprised.

“What is going on?” Peter is getting annoyed now that he can see Neal is fine. “Is this some kind of joke? It isn´t funny.”

 

* * *

 

“Peter? Peter, come on, hon, can you open your eyes?”

Peter looks confused at Neal. “Why do you sound like El?”

“I didn´t say anything.” Neal looks sincere.

 

“Hon?”

“There, do you hear her?” Peter looks around to see if he can see her, but he can´t.

Neal has gotten up and scans the room they are in.

“You said earlier that you hurt. Were you in an accident?”

“Was I?”

“I don´t know, I just asked you, didn’t I?”

Peter takes stock of his body.

“My head hurts, and my back, ribs, left wrist,…” That is about it. But it doesn´t hurt as much as it did before. And you?”

“Not really. I feel kind of numb, to be honest. What worries me is that I don´t have any recollection how we got here.” Neal really looks worried. Peter takes a closer look at Neal.

“You are wearing the clothes I remember you wearing when I picked you up. We didn´t go into the office, because we were going to interview Toubiana.” Peter really thought hard about what happened next.

“Mister Burke?” a female voice calls out.

Peter startles and scans the room, there are no other people around.

“Did you hear that?”

Peter can see Neal talking, but doesn´t hear him. He looks confused while trying to hear the voice.

“Mister Burke?”

Peter listens to the voice and when he turns back to Neal, he is gone. Where did he go? He looks around, but Neal is nowhere to be seen.

 

* * *

 

Peter slowly opens his eyes and closes them immediately as the light seems to pierce right through his brain.

“Welcome back, mister Burke.” A voice says. “I dimmed the light. Let me get you a washcloth so I can freshen you up a bit.”

Peter sighs when he feels the warm washcloth wash his face. He tries to open his eyes again, blinking tiredly at the nurse who is standing next to him.

“What happened?” he croaks, wincing at the sound of his own voice.

“Hang on a second, I will get you some ice chips.”

The nurse leaves the room and Peter looks around the room, but before the nurse comes back, he falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Peter?” Neal is calling out to him. Where is he? When Peter turns his head towards the voice, he sees Neal sitting next to him in a chair. Oh right, the hospital.

“What happened?” that is strange, his voice sounds normal again. Maybe the nurse gave him the ice chips already.

“I don´t know. You were telling me that we were going to interview Toubiana.”

“You’re right. I guess we were in an accident. That would explain the hospital.”

“Yeah, you said you hurt, but I don´t see any injuries. Do you? So why are we in hospital?”

Now that Neal mentions it, that is strange. Only now does he realize there are no other sounds, no squeaking of shoes on linoleum, no carts being pushed.

“Neal? Where are we?”

“In hospital, haven´t you noticed the gowns? Neal looks in disgust to the gown he is wearing.

“Wait a moment, you were wearing your suit the last time I saw you.”

“Was I?”

“Yes. But you are right, it looks like we are in a hospital.”

“But if we are not injured, why are we in hospital?”

 

“Mister Burke?”

“There is no need to call me mister Burke, Neal.”

 

* * *

 

“Mister Burke? I´m Ann, your duty nurse.

Peter blinks at the nurse standing next to him.

“Sorry Ann, I must have mistaken you with my friend.”

“No worries, it happens. If he is as good looking as I am, I like to meet him. “ she giggles.

“He isn´t” Peter assures her. “What happened?”.

“You were in a car accident.”

“Where is Elizabeth?”

“Your wife?”

“Yes, was she contacted?”

“She we did, but since she is in San Francisco, she needs to wait for the next available flight. We told her you are fine. Do You want to talk to her, I can call her.”

“That would be wonderful.”

Ann hands him a phone that is already pre-dialed.

 

* * *

 

What did El say? Was she worried?” Neal asks.

“Yeah she was worried, but I reassured her we’re OK, now that we talked she is more at ease. She is on a standby ticket to New York.”

“That is good, no need to worry her more than necessary.”

Peter studies Neal.

“Neal, I don´t see any injuries on you. What did your doctor tell you?”

Neal frowns. “Now that I think about it, I didn´t see any doctor.”

“You must have been unconscious or asleep. Wait, let´s push the nurse button and ask.”

The men wait but nobody comes. Peter frowns, this is strange. Last time he called, the nurse came in rather quickly.

“That is strange. Why isn´t anybody responding to our call?”

 

“Mister Burke?”

Peter starts when someone touches his arm. He opens his eyes and looks into the worried face of a nurse.

“What is wrong?”

“I… We want to know why Neal is admitted.”

“Neal?”

“Yeah, Neal Caffrey, he is right….”

Peter stares at the empty bed next to him. He scans the room, but it is obvious he is alone.

“He was just here.”

“Who was? Neal Caffrey?”

“Yes, he was just here a minute ago.”

“When I entered the room there was nobody here and you were asleep. Maybe you dreamt that he was here.”

“No, he was with me in the car during the accident, he was admitted as well.”

“Let me check for you. OK?”

“Yes, can you please check for me, he can´t gone very far.”

“I will, you rest, OK?”

 

* * *

 

“Have you figured out why nobody responds to our calls?” Peter blinks his eyes only to see Neal´s worried face in front of him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I guess, what happened?”

Neal thinks for a moment.

“That is what bothers me, I can´t remember. I… I really don´t know.”

“It is OK, Neal, relax, we will figure it out, OK? Nothing to worry about. We are OK, we are in a hospital, they are taking care of us.”

“I…” Neal clutches his head, scrunching his nose and squeezing his eyes shut.”

“Neal? What is wrong?”

“My head.”

“I need help in here!” Peter pushes the nurse call button and keeps shouting.

“What is wrong?” a nurse bursts in the room.

Peter startles when she enters. “You need to help Neal, his head hurts.”

“Sorry?” the nurse looks at him in confusion.

“Neal, you need to help him, there is something wrong with his head.”

“You asked me earlier to check on Neal Caffrey and I did, he was admitted together with you, but he is brought to the neurological ward. We know he is hurt.”

“How bad is he injured?”

“The truck hit you on his side of the car and he has a couple of broken bones and a severe concussion.”

“Is he in the neurological ward because of the concussion?”

“No, because he slipped in a coma. The doctors are taking care of him, but we will have to wait and see.”

“But I just talked to him, that is when he told me his head hurt. Can I see him?”

“Let me check with his doctor.”

“Please tell him it is urgent, I would like to talk to him myself.”

The nurse leaves and returns five minutes later with a wheelchair. “ I was told, I can take you down to neuro so you can visit your partner.”

“Thanks.”

Peter grunts when he is helped into the wheelchair. Moving makes everything hurt and is glad he doesn´t have to walk. They go down three floors to the neuro ward and enter Neal´s room. Two doctors are discussing Neal´s case.

“Good afternoon, agent Burke?”

“Peter, please. How is he doing?”

“Well, as far as we can tell, the same as before. It is up to Neal to wake up.”

“He told me his head hurts.”

“Sorry?”

“I know this sounds strange, but can you please check him again, make sure there isn´t something you missed.”

“I assure you Peter, Neal is being taken care off.”

“I know, but could you humor me and check anyway?”

The doctor studies Peter, but he must look really worried and sincere, because the doctor calls back the nurse.

“Nurse, can you please book a MRI, please?”

 

* * *

 

“Why are you looking so serious?” Neal is sitting on the bed next to him.

“Neal, don´t you think this is strange? How did you get here?”

He can see the smile leaving Neal´s face when he starts thinking about it.

“I don´t know.” He stammers. “Peter, what is wrong?”

“Neal, I don´t know how to tell you this, so I am just going to say it.” He takes a deep breath. “You are in a coma.”

“What? No, of course not, I am here talking to you.”

“Yes, but… I… I also don´t know how to explain this, but I saw your body Neal, you are in the neuro ward. You are in a coma, and for some reason, when I fall asleep, you are here. I…”

“No, Peter, you are not making sense, let´s call the doctor in.”

“We already tried that, remember, nobody came, because we are not conscious.”

“You really believe this?”

“Neal, I was informed that you were in coma and didn´t believe them. So I asked to be taken to you, and they did. I saw you. You were lying in a hospital bed, attached to all this medical equipment. They say your side of the car took the full impact of the crash. You have serious head injuries. They explained to me that they don´t know when or if you are going to wake up. Remember when your head hurt? I asked the doctors to check you out and it turned out you had a small bleed in your brain.

Neal looks shocked.

“Neal, listen to me, you need to fight OK, please come back to us.”

“It all makes more sense now, the fact that I don´t feel anything, that nobody is here when we call. The lack of medical staff. But why are we able to talk?”

“I don´t know, but please keeping coming over, OK? Please? I just want to make sure you are OK.”

“Agent Burke?”

 

“Wha?” Peter startles awake.

“Your wife is here, I thought you want to see her, she is a bit upset.”

“Sure, send her in please.”

El entered the room with red rimmed eyes.

“Oh hon, are you alright?”

“I am fine, El.” Peter pulled her in a tight embrace and kissed her, careful for his injuries.

“What happened, they said you were in a car crash. How is Neal?”

“We were hit by a truck and Neal´s side of the car took the brunt of the impact. He is in a coma, hon. I cracked a couple of ribs, minor concussion, broken right leg, and strain and sprains. I will be OK.”

“And Neal?”

“Well, he sustained major head injuries and as I said, he is in a coma. Well that is the most worrisome injury, his right side is a mess.”

“Can we see him?”

“Yes, I was just going to ask the nurse to take me, but if you can help me in the wheelchair, we can visit him.”

“Sure hon, OK let´s get you in here.” EL pulls the wheelchair towards Peter´s bed.

Once he is settled in, El pushes him towards the neurological ward. The duty nurse smiles when she sees Peter.

“You know where to find Neal, don´t you?”

“Yes, Thanks you Cathy.”

When they enter the room, some soft classical music is playing.

“Oh hon.”

“I know El, I had to time to adjust to the sight, but I realize he looks bad. But he is OK, he is not in pain.”

“How can you know, he must be in pain, look at him. He looks so… not-Neall.”

“I know, but he is OK. He is hanging in there, fighting. Hey buddy.” Peter addresses Neal He picks up his good hand, the other one is in a cast lying on some pillows to keep it elevated.

“You are doing OK. Like I said before, you must keep fighting, I know you can and will.”

 

* * *

 

“I´m scared, Peter.”

“Oh, hi Neal.”

“Why are you so surprised?”

“I must have dozed off next to you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I told you before, haven´t I? You are in a coma and lying in the hospital. I was visiting you, and I must have dozed off, that is why you are talking to me.”

“Thanks for that summary Peter, and I am glad someone can sleep.”

“I am sorry, I sounded different in my head. How are you holding up?”

“OK, I guess, I just don´t understand why I am not waking up.”

“The doctors said your body is still healing from the trauma and that you will wake up when you are ready.”

Neal snorts “I am ready.”

“Well, apparently your body isn´t.” Peter deadpans.

“So, what is happening?”

“Not much, I have been sitting next to your bed most of the time. Jones and Diana are still searching whoever ran into us.”

“I hope they catch the guy.”

Peter gives a small laugh.

“What is so funny?”

“That I am talking to you, while I am sleeping and you are in a coma.”

That gets a small smile on Neal’s face as well. “Yeah, it sort of sounds funny when you say it like that. This is probably not happening and just a part of our imagination.”

“Yeah, but who´s?”

“Wow, that is very philosophical, isn’t it?”

“Maybe we should leave that sort of reasoning to Mozzie.”

“So, how is El?”

“She is really concerned about you.”

“Yeah, I can tell.”

“What do you mean?

“Like I said, I can tell, I can hear her talk to me and I can feel her kisses on my forehead.”

Peter is frowning, and Neal misinterprets it as Peter being jealous.

“Hey, it is an innocent kiss, and it is not like I am going to do anything, right? Being in a coma and all.”

“No, that is not it, did you feel this before?”

Neal thinks about it.

“Now that you mention it. No. I didn´t.”

“Maybe you are waking up. That is good news Neal.”

Neal smiles, yeah, that would be good news, he should…

 

* * *

 

“Hey Hon, how are you feeling?”

Peter looks up at El with bleary eyes, his naps are not as refreshing as he would like. He often wakes up more tired than before.

“I´m fine. Have you checked on Neal?”

“Yeah, I was just with him while you were sleeping. The nurse assured me he is doing well.”

“Have you talked to him?”

“Yeah, as usual, why?”

“He can hear you, and feel you, we should try to stimulate him as much as possible.”

El smiles.

“How do you know that?”

“I just have a feeling, this is Caffrey we are talking about, remember?”

“Can you take me to him?”

“Sure, let me get you a wheelchair.”

El comes back into the room empty handed but explains that there was no wheelchair, but that someone from patient transport would come. A friendly volunteer helps Peter in the wheelchair and pushed him to the neuro ward.

“Hi Cathy, how is Neal doing?”

“Actually, very good, he is stable and showing signs of improving consciousness.”

“Good to hear. Is it OK to visit?”

“Sure, the physical therapist is working with him, but you are welcome to wait until they are done.”

Peter enters Neal´s room, greeting the therapist, named Carl and announces his arrival to Neal. Medical staff told him to do so because they don´t know whether Neal is able to understand his surroundings.

“So Peter, have you been doing your exercises?”

“Yeah, I have, I need to be up and about as soon as possible.”

“You need to pass the physical test at the FBI, right?”

“Yeah, otherwise I am not allowed to go back into the field. How is Neal doing?”

“Good, he is working with me.”

At Peter´s confused face, he laughs.

“Some patients are limp, they are so deeply unconscious that they don´t move, this was the case with Neal, but today, I can feel he is no longer limp and he is also not resisting, so I guess he can understand me on some level.”

“Hey Neal, good job, you are doing good.”

Carl smiles. “See, when you talk I can feel it in the tension in his hands.”

“Come on, Neal you can do this, you can wake up, I now you can.”

Peter slowly carts his fingers through Neal´s hair. “I know you can hear me, so get your but in gear, Caffrey.”

When Neal gives a small squeeze in Carl´s hand, he exclaims his surprise. “Good Neal, come on, keep working. Peter is also here.”

“Can I put some music one?”

“Sure, as long as it is not too loud, no problem.”

“Neal, I will ask Mozzie to bring you some music you like, OK? I will also ask June and El to come read you.”

Peter and Carl can see Neal´s eyes moving underneath their closed lids.

“You are doing well, Neal, you can wake up, just keep trying. You are doing good.”

Carl maneuvers Neal quickly in a different position to prevent bed sores and leaves. Peter asks a newspaper at the nurses desk and starts reading it out loud to Neal. When it is time for diner, the desk nurse sends him back to his own room and assures him that she will take care of Neal. June informed Peter that she would come over later that night, so he knows Neal is not alone.

 

* * *

 

“You did good Neal.” Peter has a proud look.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, earlier today when you worked with the therapist.”

“Oh that, yeah, I could hear you talking to me, and I really tried, but my damn body doesn´t respond.”

“Don´t be too hard on yourself.”

“Do you know how degrading it is, when you are placed in a different position without your consent. I feel like a rag doll. What are you so happy about?”

“The fact that you can feel all that stuff, it means that you are becoming more aware, you do realize that don´t you?”

“You are right, but it is frustrating that I can´t just wake up.”

“We will do it together Neal, together.”

 

* * *

 

“Good morning Mister Burke.”

“Good morning.”

“Will you take a shower or do we need to refresh you?”

“Can I take a shower?”

“Yes, you can, if you wouldn’t mind, can you do it now so we are in the vicinity when something happens. The red cord in the shower is the panic alarm, or if you need help, just holler. I will change the bedding in the meantime. Let me help you with the waterproof sleeves.”

“Thanks.”

Peter slowly got up of the bed and walked into the adjacent bathroom. When he turned on the water, he was glad there was a seat in the shower and he sat down while soaping in his hair. When he was done, he felt refreshed and so much better.

“All done.”

“Great, breakfast will be here soon. I heard doctor Genotte is ready to discharge you.”

“That would be super, my wife will be glad.”

“I can imagine.”

After breakfast, doctor Genotte entered for a final examine and signed off on the discharge papers. The rest of peter´s recovery could be done at home. Peter called El to tell her the good news, and she promised to bring him fresh clothes later that day, as he explained that he would stay with Neal until she had time to come and pick him up.

They had left the wheelchair in his room so Peter slowly sat down and wheeled himself to Neal´s room. A nurse had obviously washed him and she was now shaving him.

“Good morning Neal.”

“Hi Caroline, how is he?”

“More aware, he was a bit agitated this morning, but he settled now.”

“Yeah, Neal likes to be fussed over, he doesn´t mind being shaven by a beautiful brunette. Do you Neal?”

Neal opens his eyes and Peter stares at him in shock.

“Neal?”

Peter tries to get out of the wheelchair and stumbles against the bed.

“Careful Peter, we don´t want you injured.”

“Neal!”

But Neal doesn’t respond or gives any sign that he understands Peter before closing his eyes again. Peter sits back don disappointed.

“This is great news peter, Neal is again a step closer to waking up.”

She finishes the shaving with a warm damp towel, and again, Neal´s eyes open.

“He is aware that something changed and that is probably why he opens his eyes, even if he can´t communicate just yet. Feels nice, doesn´t it, Neal?”

Peter can see that Neal opened his eyes again and is tracking Caroline. When He stand up again and addresses Neal, Neal slowly looks his way.

Neal´s doctor enters the room, probably called by the nurse, he does a couple of tests all the while talking to Peter and Neal.

“Good news Peter, Neal is showing definite signs of improvement. I want to take him in for a MRI and perform a few more tests. Let me check when they have availability. Neal? You rest OK, we will do some more testing later and I want you fit, OK?” he pats Neal´s arm and again Neal tracts the doctor with his eyes.

Two hours later, Neal is taken to the MRI. Peter asks if he can be present and they agree. When Neal is placed on the gurney of the MRI, Peter whishes him good luck and then is wheeled into the control room, where the technicians are sitting.

“Neal, we are going to start the test, OK? I am going to recite the alphabet.”

The technician says the alphabet and Neal´s brain functions are monitored. Then he addresses Neal.

“Neal? Can you hear me?”

Peter can see Neal’s brain activity change.

“That is a good sign Peter, as you can see, Neal´s brain is processing the information.”

He once again recites the alphabet and Peter can see the difference, this continues in different tests until it is clear that Neal is no longer conscious.

“He seems to have fallen asleep. Which is understandable since waking up is difficult for coma patients. He did well, Peter, there is definite good progress.”

Peter is in dubio, yes there is progress, but will Neal ever wake up fully? And if he does, will he have brain damage?

Neal is transferred back to his bed and Peter wheels himself back following Neal. When they arrive in the room, El and June are already waiting for them. El brought clothes to go home and Peter changes into them. June promises Peter to stay with Neal. She also tells him that Mozzie will visit later that night. So reluctantly, Peter leaves the hospital with El after thanking the medical staff for taking care of him.

When they arrive home, El ushers Peter to the couch before letting an excited Satchmo in the house. El prepared some lasagna so it would be easy to prepare in the oven. She hands Peter his pain pills and a glass of water and tells him to rest while she finishes dinner. Peter is all to eager to close his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter wakes up disappointed. He didn´t see Neal in his dreams or sleep or whatever. He is so used to Neal being there once he falls asleep that he is worried.

“Had a nice nap?” El walks back into the living room. “If you are ready, dinner is served.”

Peter gets up with a groan and shuffles towards to the table.

“What´s wrong hon?”

“Nothing, just worried about Neal.”

“He is doing great, you said so yourself.”

“I know, but still. I will call the hospital after dinner.”

El hands Peter the telephone. “Please call first, otherwise you keep brooding.”

Peter looks a bit guilty but accepts the telephone and calls the neuro ward, he is told that Neal is fine and resting. It only makes Peter feel marginally better. It doesn´t explain why Neal was not in his dreams.

“When do I have an appointment for physical therapy?”

“Tomorrow morning at eight o´clock, it is at the hospital, so you can visit Neal afterwards.”

“That is good. Let´s eat.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning Peter wakes again without Neal having been present in his dreams. El has breakfast ready by the time he made it down the stairs on his bum. They eat while El chats about her newest client and Peter does his best to interact.

El drives him to hospital before her meeting and they agree that El will pick Peter up in the afternoon. Peter slowly makes his way in the hospital with his crutches and checks in with the physical therapy ward.

After an exhausting hour, he is let go and he makes his way up to the neuro ward.

“Oh hi Cathy, you are on duty again?” he smiles.

“Yep, as always, how are you doing Peter?”

“The leg hurts but it is manageable. How is Neal doing?”

“He is doing extremely good. See for yourself.”

Peter walks into the room and the first thing that he notices are the restraints on Neal, he looks up towards his face and can see that Neal is following him with his eyes.

“Hi Neal, how are you doing? I missed you last night.”

Peter slowly makes his way into the room towards Neal´s bed en he can see Neal following him. When he places his hand on Neal´s arm, he can see Neal´s breathing changing.

“Hi buddy, you are doing good. Why don´t I read you the newspaper, I just bought one and I haven´t done the cross word puzzle yet. Why don´t you help me.”

Peter groans when he seats himself in the chair next to Neal. It is only now that he notices the posters on the ceiling, there is Saint George and the dragon, a Monet, probably courtesy of Mozzie.

“Suffix with Kafka, five letters.” Peter waits a moment “ESQUE. So next is Pentathlon need, 4 lettres.”

“E”

Peter is sitting up and staring at Neal.

“Neal?”

“E” is whispered again.

“EPEE. Oh my God, Neal.” Peter pushes the nurse call button.

“Hi Neal.” Cathy enters the room.

“He talks Cathy.” Peter´s voice breaks with emotion.

“I know, he is formulation sounds, he is doing real good, aren´t you Neal.” She turns towards Neal. “Can you hold this for me, Neal?

Cathy places a stress ball in Neal´s hand and Peter can see that Neal curls his fingers around the object.

“Thank you Neal, hold it, OK?” She notes something in the computer and comes back towards Neal.

“Thank you Neal, can you please give it back?”

Neal releases the ball.

“Great job Neal.”

“We noticed last night that Neal tried to communicate. His friend Dante was here with him. He is the one that placed all the pictures on the ceiling so Neal can look at it.

“So you met Dante.”

“Yeah, we noticed immediately that he wasn’t staff, but as long as he stays out of our hair, all help is appreciated to get Neal back up and about.” She smiles knowingly, she also notices Peter glancing at the restraints. “We restrained Neal, because he is showing symptoms of agitation, which is common in this stage of the waking up.”

“I think he is getting agitated, because he is restrained, he is not a very big fan.”

“Nobody is, but it is for his and our safety. We know these patinets are not violent because of their own violation, but sometimes they will make sudden movements, and when you are not prepared for it, …”

“The doctor already made his rounds and Neal will be discussed during the interdepartmental meeting, so we can develop a treatment plan for him. But he is doing great.”

Peter wants to say something to Neal, but he has closed his eyes and is probably resting. Peter takes his seat against Neal again and the silence, warmth and physical exercise earlier lull him into sleep within minutes.

 

* * *

 

“Neal?”

“Where were you, I couldn´t find you.”

“I know, I am sorry, I was discharged from the hospital and went home with El.”

“Oh, that is a good thing, isn´t it?” Neal tries to sound positive.

“Missed you.”

“Yeah, I… I´m fine.”

“You are doing real great. You need to keep paying attention to the staff, alright? They are starting to work with you to get you to wake up.”

“Yeah, but it is hard, sometimes I can´t understand anybody, the sounds are all scrambled and I don´t know what the voices want.”

“Still keep trying, you are really close.”

“Will you just keep me company? It gets lonely around here.”

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks after Peter and Neal were injured in the car crash, Neal fights his way out of the coma. Mozzie is with him when he wakes and is over excited. Nurses and doctors come in for checks and tests. And an hour later, Peter and El come through the door.

“Neal? You really awake?”

“hmm hmm.” Neal is already fighting the fatigue.

“Please stay awake a bit more.”

“I do m best.” Neal murmurs.

“I knew you could do it. I told you, didn´t I?”

Neal smiles.

“You did. C’ldn´t done it with’t y.”

That seems to have taking the last of his strength and everybody can she Neal is really fighting to stay awake.

“Rest Neal, you will be OK, we will be here when you wake up. We are in this together.”

 

 

 


End file.
